The Thaw
by thecryofthewolf
Summary: Sequel to Hidden Inside the Gray. "What is hidden in snow, comes forth in the thaw." Korra and Amon must face events and mistakes of the past which threaten to haunt the future. *Sorry for the crappy summary DX
1. Prologue

******I put this at the end of Hidden Inside the Gray as a "sneak peek." But I also wanted to include it as a part of this fic. So if you've already read this, skip ahead to Chapter One. (:**

* * *

"Amon?" Korra's soft voice filtered through Amon's opened window.

For the last few weeks, Amon had been staying on Air Temple Island. Tenzin had been gracious enough to open a room for Amon to provide not only a place to stay but also a place of protection.

Republic City was in an uproar. Confusion settled like a dark fog on every street and in every building.

The Pro-bending arena shut down until further notice. The jail, which up until then had been fairly empty, was requesting help from the Council. They needed more cells in which to keep the metalbenders and Equalists.

Some citizen's still demanded Amon's head on a plate. Others questioned why he did not stand up and free the Equalists from their prison. Most thought the Avatar had defeated him and he was either dead or had been handed off to the United Forces.

Rumors spread faster than truth.

The Avatar herself informed the city the war was over. She had even nominated a non bender to take Tarrlok's place on the Council. The press hounded her for answers but Korra would only give a short reply, saying that although Amon's actions were not right, his words were. The city had not been balanced between benders and non benders. New laws were being drafted to protect every citizen, not just non benders or benders, from the gangs which plagued it.

The Council had decided to wait to release all the details of what had happened in the arena until things had settled down. They needed to give both Asami and Tarrlok fair trials. They hadn't decided what to do with Amon.

Korra said she would take full responsibility for Amon and requested any charges against him be dropped. She hadn't explained to anyone except Amon, Tenzin, and Katara what had really happened that night in the arena. Korra had blushed non stopped as she explained the conversation between her and Avatar Aang which revealed what Amon already knew. Korra and Amon were soulmates.

Korra pleaded with Amon to tell everyone he had been possessed by the spirit Koh, instead of just influenced. But Amon couldn't bring himself to do it. Although Koh had deceived Amon at a young age, Amon still made his own choices and his own mistakes. He would have to face them sooner or later.

"Amon, are you awake?" Korra hissed once more. Her voice sounded strained as if she were afraid of getting caught.

Many nights, Korra had snuck into Amon's room. Nothing happened. They simply talked or held each other close.

Korra was still uneasy when it came to physical contact. Often, Amon would see her flinch from just the presence of a man. Once, Tenzin had approached her from behind. When he placed a hand on her shoulder, she nearly burned the hair off his face with her defensive fire.

Amon had pleaded with Korra to allow him to just deal with Tarrlok himself. But Korra refused, claiming Tarrlok's real crimes were against the city. The Council would decide Tarrlok's fate after he received a far trial. Korra refused to even tell anyone what had really happened while Tarrlok kept her captured.

"Yes." Amon replied as he climbed out of his bed.

Amon leaned out the open window into the cold evening air. Korra stood below the window, the breeze softly blowing her loose hair around her face.

Usually Korra would have already hauled herself up through the window and snuggled her way under the blankets with him.

Amon knew something was wrong. He knew something was wrong even before he saw her bright blue eyes swimming with held back tears.

"What is it?" Amon demanded. Immediately his body tensed in response. His golden eyes darted from shadow to shadow trying to find the threat which had scared Korra.

"I- I'm-" Korra stuttered. She continued to try and form a coherent sentence as Amon reached out the window and wrapped his arms around her. He held her against his body as he pulled them both back through his bedroom window.

Korra's skin was ice cold against his own.

"Tell me what has happened." Amon ordered.

He gently sat Korra down on the edge of the bed. Amon lowered himself to kneel in front of her, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I- I-" Korra's voice broke into a sob as tears streamed down her flush cheeks.

Amon held her in his arms, whispering soft words of comfort into her ears. He told himself it was just her emotions running out of hand. As strong as she was, Korra was still a woman and each month she had to endure what every woman had to.

Amon was still uncomfortable with being so close to someone, emotionally. Korra had shared herself with him, shared who she truly was. But try as hard as he could, Amon still didn't handle the emotional intimacy well.

"Korra, dear, please tell me what has upset you." Amon kissed the top of Korra's head.

Her whole body shook in his arms as her tears fell against his bare chest.

Korra remained silent. Her arms were wrapped tightly around Amon's neck but it didn't bother him. He just enjoyed feeling her there. Whatever she was upset about couldn't be anything compared to what they had already been through.

Amon once thought he was going to loose her. No pain could compare to how he had felt.

Finally, Korra took a deep breath and pulled away to face him.

Amon looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"I'm pregnant." Korra whispered. Fresh tears trickled down her face.

"That's nothing to cry about, Korra. You know I love you. And I'll love our child. Why are you so upset?" Amon asked, confused.

_Did she think I didn't want to have children with her? I mean it is soon but-_

"It's not yours, Amon." Korra whispered.

"What do you mean?" Amon knew Korra would never cheat on him. She could hardly handle a man standing too close to her, let alone one touching her.

"The baby isn't yours." She repeated.

Amon refused to accept what his brain already knew. Amon and Korra had only slept together once. But there was no possible way she could have gotten pregnant from that. Amon had been very careful.

But Amon had not been her first.

Anger flooded Amon's entire body. His hands clenched into fists.

Korra tried to say something but Amon couldn't hear her. A loud swooshing had filled his ears. His whole body was hot and he began to see red.

"I'll kill him." Amon growled. "Tarrlok will pay. I'll kill him with my own two hands."


	2. Chapter One

"Amon! No!" Korra pleaded. Her hands griped his face, forcing him to look at her.

This was the man who had once terrified her. This was the man who had once threatened to destroy her. But this was also the man who had saved her from the monster, Tarrlok. The man who had held her in his strong arms as she released her pain.

But the man who stood before her was unfamiliar to Korra. Amon's whole body was tense. He hands clenched into tight fists, his jaw hard under her hand. His golden eyes ignited with a dangerous fire.

"I'm sorry." Korra whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned into his body. "I'm so sorry."

A low growl vibrated against Korra's cheek.

"You're. Sorry." Amon spoke through his barred teeth.

Korra froze. Amon stood still against her. His arms didn't move to embrace her back. Instead they stayed by his side, muscles flexing.

_Hold me, please._

But Korra didn't dare speak for fear her small voice would only fuel Amon's anger at Tarrlok.

They stood there in silence. Even the Moon Spirit herself seemed to hold her breath as the outside world paused for a brief moment in time.

Korra tightened her grip around Amon as she buried her face deeper into his chest. She tried to block out the rest of the world. She tried to block out her own scared thoughts, the memories, the pain, the fear. Amon was here. He was her anchor. Amon kept her safely tied to the world. Without him, Korra would surely lose herself to this grief.

_Amon, please. _

Korra squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to hold her like he held her all those quiet nights they spent together in secret.

Amon took a few deep breaths, his chest rising and falling against Korra's body.

"Oh, my love." Amon sighed. His arms finally wrapped around Korra's shaking frame.

"I don't ever want to hear you apologizing for what that monster did to you." Amon spoke into her hair, his warm breath blowing into her ear.

His soft words of comfort were too much for her. Korra tried to fight the tears forming within her eyes but just hearing his voice and knowing the child wasn't his, tore at Korra's heart.

_What am I going to do? I'm not strong enough to handle this. _

Korra knew this would mean she would have to tell people what happened. What would Tenzin-

_Oh god. Tenzin. What do I tell him?_

A sob shook Korra's entire body.

Amon tightened his grip around her in response.

"Korra." Amon whispered. "I love you. We'll get through this together. You and me. Okay?"

Korra couldn't respond. Her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps. She was exhausted. Her body fell into the strength of Amon's arms. He supported her weight as Korra lost herself to the thoughts racing through her mind.

_What will they think?_

Korra tried to imagine telling Mako, Bolin, Tenzin and the others about what happened while Tarrlok had kept her locked up.

_Will they be angry? What if they think me weak? Disgusting? These things don't happen to the Avatar. The Avatar is supposed to be stronger than this. _

Korra buried her face into Amon's chest.

_What if they think it was my fault?_

_..._

The next day began with a perfect blue sky. The sunrise reflected off the bay surrounding Air Temple Island.

Korra awoke to find herself asleep in Amon's bed. Dried tears crusted her cheeks.

Amon was nowhere in sight.

Korra sat up slowly. Her head ached like the time she drank too much cactus juice one night with Mako and Bolin. The morning after she had awoken with a throbbing pain in her head and she felt as if she were going to hurl.

Korra questioned whether she had cactus juice the night before. But then it hit her why she felt this way.

_Is it true? I can't really be pregnant? Can I?_

A soft breeze floated through the window as Korra forced herself out of Amon's bed. She hesitated at the door, wondering if it was wise to leave Amon's room. Korra wasn't sure what she looked like but if it was anything like she felt, she had to look terrible.

As Korra stood there, her hand inches from the door, her mind was made up for her.

Amon slid the door open. His eyes widened slightly as if surprised to see her standing there.

"Good morning." Amon greeted her in a soft voice.

"Morning." Korra mumbled. She lowered her eyes to stare at her feet. She felt uncomfortable with Amon standing there watching her.

Korra wanted to pretend last night had just been a dream. On such a nice day as this, it didn't seem real for something like last night to have occurred. The day was too beautiful, it couldn't possibly have followed such a dark and terrifying night.

Korra knew she had been emotional. But the pain had been too much. When she discovered that she wouldn't just be able to forget what Tarrlok had done, she wouldn't be able to ignore it, Korra panicked. It was too much for her to handle.

Amon and her were still struggling to define their relationship, to discover each other. After only being together for a few weeks, could they handle this? The only time Korra had lost control of her emotions in front of him like that was the one time in the forest over a month ago.

Amon's hand lifted her face to look at him.

"What are you thinking?" Amon asked. His eyes captured her own.

The electrical current between them sparked, sending Korra's heart racing.

The connection felt stronger. Ever since they had travelled to the Spirit World and then saved each other, the connection had grown. Now, instead of just being aware of one another, Korra could sense where Amon was. If she concentrated hard enough, she could close her eyes and see a rough image of where he was.

"Nothing." Korra lied.

Amon's hand released her face only to land on her shoulder and turn her back towards the bed. Amon sat down. He tugged on Korra's wrist until she lowered herself to sit next to him.

"I decided something while you were asleep." Amon stated.

Korra could feel his eyes on her, watching for any kind of emotions to flicker across her face. But she refused to look at him. She felt so ashamed for the way she had acted. She was the Avatar. She was supposed to be strong. A leader. But instead she had cried her eyes out in front of a man who didn't know how to deal with another person's emotional pain.

His whole life, Amon had been told to hide emotion, to be a man. Amon had told her once how difficult it was for him to be emotionally close to someone. But he had promised to try even if it took him a lifetime.

"Would you like to know what it is?" Amon asked when Korra didn't respond.

Again he waited while Korra continued to stare at the floor.

"I have decided I will raise the child as my own." Amon gently grabbed Korra's chin and forced her to look at him.

"I love you." His eyes burned with passion as they stared into hers. "I will love any child you have even if he is not my own. Do you understand?"

Tears welled up in Korra's eyes. She tried to hold them back. She tried to hold back the sob which clenched her throat shut.

Korra could only nod in response.

Amon's eyes flickered to her lips.

"May I?" He asked.

Korra again nodded, too afraid to speak.

Amon's lips pressed against her, just enough for her to feel their warmth. She could tell that he was fighting to remain in control of his body.

They hadn't kissed since the night after the battle. Amon understood why Korra felt uneasy about any physical contact. The battle had been a distraction from what Tarrlok had done to her. And when Koh had taken Amon to the Spirit World, Korra's only thoughts were of rescuing him and bringing him back to their world. Of course she hadn't been able to think of Tarrlok.

But after the battle, when the dust was settling around them, Korra didn't have enough to keep her mind occupied. The Council dealt mostly with the aftermath. They would ask Korra's opinion every now and then, but it was their city.

Many nights she had stayed up late, too afraid to sleep. Tarrlok still visited her in her nightmares. His voice haunted her. She was forced to relive what had happened.

When asked about the dark circles under her eyes and why she wasn't sleeping, Korra easily blamed it on the battle and the aftermath, claiming she was worried about the people of Republic City.

Only Amon knew the truth. Korra didn't even have to tell him. He just knew. He knew why she would sneak into his room at night, why she just wanted him to hold her and nothing more.

Korra knew it was difficult for him. She longed for his touch, but her body reacted in another way.

Amon pulled Korra's body against his. His lips, warm and soft, molded against hers.

But the memories were still there. The pain was still there.

And now Korra was going to have a child.

_What if the baby looks like him?_

"I can't." Korra whispered. She pushed Amon away as she stood up.

Without glancing back, she slipped out of the door and headed outside. She couldn't bear to be alone. But she couldn't handle being near Amon. Not after what she had confessed last night.

The baby wasn't Amon's and Korra didn't know how to deal with the pain of it. Even if Amon didn't say it, Korra knew it hurt him that the baby wasn't his own.

Perhaps she would request Tenzin to pick back up the airbending lessons. She hadn't had a lesson since before Tarrlok had taken her prisoner. Korra needed to keep her mind occupied.

…_._

Amon stared at the closed door.

_Idiot. Why did you push her?_

Amon dropped his head into his hands. He should have just listened to her. He should have told her exactly how much he loved her. His love for her wasn't just physical. Of course he desired her, she was more beautiful than any woman he had ever met, but he loved her more than that.

Even if they never had sex again, even if she never allowed him to kiss her again, Amon still loved her. He would always love her. Korra didn't just steal his heart, she captured his very soul.

_Why couldn't he be more personal with her?_

Korra was his soulmate. He should be able to talk to her. Especially now, when she needed him.

….

Korra eventually found herself on the other side of the island, discarding any thoughts of airbending lessons.

She stood at the edge of a cliff over looking the bay. Republic City sparkled in the early morning's light.

Korra lowered herself to the ground, dangling her legs over the edge.

_What am I going to do?_

Absentmindedly, Korra's hand rested on top of her stomach.

She could only be a few weeks, almost a month, along. A small part of her prayed for it to be Amon's. Korra wanted a family with him, someday. It was too soon now, but eventually they would have had children.

But she knew. She knew the baby wasn't Amon's. There was no possible way for it to be his. They had sex one time, but Amon hadn't allowed any chances for her to get pregnant.

_I wanted a family. But not this way._

Korra forced herself to take deep breaths. She was the Avatar. She was strong. She could handle anything. It wouldn't help anything to sit and cry about something she couldn't change.

_I'm having a baby._

There was no way of getting around it. She was sure she was pregnant.

Korra had battled the soft whispers in the back of her mind of the possibility for over a week. Katara had taught her once, briefly, on how to test for pregnancy. It wasn't exactly a healing process but it worked in a similar way. With waterbending a healer would be able to determine whether or not a woman was pregnant.

The night before, Korra had put that lesson to the test, bending the water around her hands. It glowed a soft blue light as she had held it over her stomach, sending small waves into her abdomen, seeking any flutter of life. The answer she discovered forever changed her life.

_The baby is Tarrlok's._

A sob threatened to break free as the thought confirmed itself in Korra's mind.

But Amon had promised to love the child and to care for the child as his own.

_Can I do the same? Can I love a child who is a part of the very person I hate most?_

The answer presented itself instantly. Korra had already known all along.

_Yes. I already love this baby and I will always love this child. _


	3. Chapter Two

"Korra?" A voice spoke up, full of concern. "Are you okay?"

Korra took a deep breath as she struggled to wipe away any emotion from her face.

Bolin looked down at her where she sat on the edge of the cliff. The sun had risen higher in the sky. It must be around noon. Korra had last track of time. She had been too busy chasing thoughts around in her mind.

"Hey, Bo!" Korra forced a smile as she looked up at the two bothers approaching her.

Mako gave a weak smile and a small wave. He didn't say anything, instead he just walked over and sat next to Korra on her right.

"What are you doing out here?" Bolin asked as he lowered himself to sit on her other side.

"Just admiring the view, I suppose." Korra looked out at Republic City.

The people were slowing starting to go back to their every day routines. What other choice did they have? In a week or two, the Council would be holding trials for Asami and Tarrlok. Until then, there wasn't much for the citizens to worry about. The battle was over.

Nothing had been decided yet about Amon. Whenever Tenzin tried to sit down with Korra and Amon to discuss the events of the past few weeks, Korra chicken out and came up with an excuse.

"And you're okay?" Bolin asked again.

Korra could feel him and Mako watching her.

"Uh huh." She replied, nodding her head for emphasis.

"Well, Amon doesn't seem to think so." Bolin muttered under his breath.

Korra's eyes snapped to glare at Bolin.

Bolin glanced at her sideways, waiting for a reply. He was pouting, trying to guilt Korra into spilling her guts.

"Well, maybe Amon worries too much." Korra replied. She crossed her arms and glared at the city before them.

"We all worry about you." Mako said, his voice soft.

Korra refused to reply. She refused to even look at him.

"Korra, " Bolin pleaded. "You haven't been the same. You don't laugh. You hardly smile. What happened?"

The breeze blew across the bay. Its cold touch sent goosebumps racing across Korra's flesh.

"I don't want to talk about it." Korra mumbled.

"Is it Amon? Did he do something to you?" Bolin asked, anger leaking from his voice.

Korra felt Mako tense next to her, waiting for her answer.

"No!" Korra turned to Bolin, shocked he would even think something like that.

"It's just-" Bolin's cheeks flushed. He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"What?"

"He's so much _older_ than you." Bolin's nose crinkled up as if he seemed repulsed by the idea.

Mako remained silent.

"Ha!" Korra laughed. She had been worried he was going to comment on something else, anything else, that was wrong with Amon and Korra's relationship.

"You're worried about the age difference?" Korra smiled at Bolin.

"Yeah." Bolin stuck his bottom lip out in defense.

"Twelve years isn't a huge deal, Bo." Korra responded.

"Twelve years is a long time." Bolin voice was low. His face serious.

Korra looked away. She knew this would be brought up sooner or later. She, herself had avoided the age issue. But in reality, it didn't bother her. Amon was her soulmate. Age was just a number. They were both adults so it shouldn't matter to any one else.

"I love him, Bolin." Korra glanced back at her friend, hoping to make him understand.

"He use to terrify you." Mako said under his breath. He lifted his hand, holding a small flame. His eyes watched the flickering blaze.

"He was under the influence of a very strong spirit." Korra whispered.

"He still had the power to make his own choices." Bolin's voice hardened.

"And he did. He chose me."

…

"Tenzin? May I have a word with you?" Amon asked. He stood just outside the opened door to Tenzin's office.

The airbender looked up in surprise.

Papers scattered the desk in front of him. Shelves full of scrolls and books covered the wall behind him.

"Of course. Please, have a seat." Tenzin motioned to one of the two chairs resting on the opposite side of the desk.

Amon closed the door behind him. He then lowered himself in the seat slightly further away from Tenzin.

Tenzin's eyes followed his every move. Amon couldn't tell if the airbender didn't trust him or if he was simply curious. They hadn't talked much. They hardly knew one another.

"I want to speak to you about the Council and how they will sentence me."

…

"Look, Korra." Bolin sighed. "I didn't come out here to argue with you about Amon."

Korra opened her mouth to speak but Bolin stopped her by raising his hand.

"I know you and Amon love each other. No one is debating that. But I am still worried about you. Girls in love don't walk around scared of their own shadows. What's going on?" Bolin repeated his question from earlier.

Korra couldn't bear to meet either Mako's or Bolin's gaze.

"Do you promise not to judge me?" She asked, her voice only a whisper.

"I promise." Bolin replied.

Korra glanced at Mako. His eyes were filled with an emotion he refused to express as he watched her.

"I promise." Mako sighed. He looked away from her, waiting for her to speak.

Taking a deep breath, Korra began her story. She started with the night Tarrlok kidnapped her, to the night she discovered she was pregnant.

…

"Korra has made it very clear she does not want the Council to make a decision without her." Tenzin used his politician voice, trying to avoid conflict.

"I know." Amon grimaced. "But she can't have a say in this. Her opinion will be clouded with what she thinks of me now instead of focusing on what crimes I have committed, the sins I committed before meeting her."

"I won't deny that you did terrible things against the city, but you also helped save it." Tenzin folded his hands on top of the desk.

A cool breeze floated in from the open window to Amon's right. He glanced out it as a few leaves drifted by.

"Avatar Korra saved the city. She saved me. I did nothing." Amon sighed. He lowered his eyes to look at his hands resting in his lap.

"That is not true." Tenzin argued. "Without you, Korra wouldn't have been able to accomplish what she did. You helped this city."

"Regardless, I still must pay for my sins." Amon looked back at the airbender, waiting for his response.

…

Korra stared at her fists in her lap.

The three friends sat in tense silence.

"Um," Bolin cleared his throat. "Are you going to keep it?"

Korra glared at him, completely shocked he would even ask.

"Because- because, you know they have ways of-"

"Bro," Mako interrupted. "Not the time."

"That thought never even crossed my mind." Korra growled. Her hands wrapped around her stomach as if to protect the growing life.

"I'm sorry." A blush spread across Bolin's face. He shifted his weight from side to side, uncomfortable.

"Korra," Mako placed a hand on her shoulder. She forced herself not to flinch at his touch.

_It's okay. He's just trying to comfort you. There is no need to be afraid._

Korra turned her eyes to Mako.

"You know we're here for you. I would kill Tarrlok if I could. I'm sure Bolin feels the same way." Mako glanced back at his brother who nodded eagerly, a blush still lingering on his cheeks.

"But," Mako looked back a Korra. "We can't. Tarrlok will answer for his crimes. Right now we need to focus on you and the baby."

…

"Are you sure about this, Amon?" Tenzin asked, concern evident on the old man's face.

"I'm sure." Amon replied.

"Then it's decided. I will talk to the council myself." Tenzin stood up, signaling the conversation was drawing to an end. "But you will have to tell Korra yourself."

…

Korra sat between the two brothers. She felt safe and comfortable.

It had been a very long time since the three teammates had been able to enjoy each others company.

"So," Bolin dragged out the word as a question.

What?" Korra asked.

"Amon said he'll raise it as his own?" Bolin rubbed the back of his head, ruffling up his hair. He was obviously uneasy talking about Korra and Amon's relationship.

"Yes." Korra smiled, her hand drifted back to rest on her stomach. "Bolin?"

"Hm?" Bolin looked at her. His expression changing from uncomfortable to confused as Korra smiled at him.

"The baby isn't an 'it'. He's a boy."

* * *

**I really wanted this chapter to focus on the friendship between Bolin, Mako, and Korra. I wasn't able to address it the way I wanted to in HITG. I also didn't get a chance to properly develop Mako the way I wanted to. Hate me if you want, I love Mako's character. He's flawed, he's angry, but it makes him human.**

**I also decided to address the age gap between Korra and Amon. I neglected that in HITG. Korra is 19 and Amon is 31.**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the sequel so far! Any feedback is appreciated. :D**


	4. Chapter Three

**Rated M for a reason! My editor tells me my smut is more emotional than it is physical. But smut is smut. (;**

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set when Korra made it back to the sleeping quarters. Soft purples and pinks painted the sky in a beautiful glow. A quiet calm had settled on the island.

Korra had spent most of the day talking to Bolin and Mako. They had decided to start practices again even though pro-bending had been canceled until further notice.

Mako had made the suggestion they continue practicing so that when the arena opened back up they would be prepared.

Korra had quickly agreed, knowing that it was just the distraction she needed. Even if she could only attend the practices for a few months until her belly got too big and rough bending could be hazardous to the baby.

Confessing to Bolin and Mako what had happened was a huge relief. Amon cared for her and would always be there for her, but Korra needed her friends. She couldn't always rely on Amon to be her strong hold.

And yet she couldn't stay away from him.

"Amon?" Korra cracked open the door to his room.

There was a soft rustle of fabric.

Amon's hand gripped the door and slid it the rest of the way, revealing his large, half naked, body. He wore only a pair of comfortable trousers. His bare chest revealed more of his scars. A few locks of hair had escaped and fallen in front of his golden eyes.

Korra lost her train of thought as her eyes traced the contours of his muscles.

"Well," Amon grinned. "This is an unexpected visit. The sun hasn't set nor are the stars are out." Amon faked a loud gasp, his other hand flying to his chest. "And are you actually using the door?"

"Shut up." Korra pushed past him to go sit on the bed. "I've decided I don't care what anyone thinks."

Oh?" Amon raised a scarred eyebrow.

He turned to watch her fume on the bed as he silently shut the door behind him.

Korra's eyes trailed the light pink marks on the side of his face. Her eyes flickered to the scar on his mouth. She found herself distracted by his lips. Those lips which had ignited a burning fire in her core. A blaze which never truly went out.

"Korra?" Amon's voice interrupted Korra's train of thought.

"Wh-What?" Korra stuttered. A blush heated her cheeks as she tried to pretend she hadn't been thinking about his lips.

"I asked if you were feeling better." Amon walked over to the bed and sat himself down next to her, leaving a small place between them. He granted her the option of closing the gap.

The electricity between them was undeniable. Korra wanted Amon just as much, if not more, than he wanted her. But the voice in the back of her mind wouldn't allow Korra to take that final step, to allow Amon in.

She had tried. But each time a mental block went up and she had to stop. Amon was patient. Not once had he tried anything physical with her, not since the night they had saved each other.

But Amon was a man. He had desires. Korra knew this. Many times, she had felt his gaze on her body, seen the longing in his eyes.

Others may see Amon as a unemotional monster. Korra knew better. Amon was caring. He put her needs before his own. Even at the first sign of trouble, Amon had stayed by her.

Korra looked down at Amon's hand gripping the side of the bed, matching her hand a few inches away. They were both tense and unsure of who would make the first move, or if the move would even be made.

"I am." She answered, her gaze remaining on his hands.

_Can I do this? Can I allow Amon to do this?_

Korra's eyes fluttered to meet Amon's intense gaze. The electrical current between them buzzed with desire. His golden eyes blazed with pure passion.

Amon was holding back. Korra could feel the lust burning from his body. His eyes smoldered hers with unasked questions.

Korra knew he would never push her into doing something she wasn't ready for. But she could feel his longing. She could feel how difficult it was for him to keep his distance, even if the distance was only a few inches.

Korra glanced back down at their hands. His knuckles were white against the dark sheets.

"Amon?" Korra breathed.

"Hm?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he were inhaling her scent.

"What if- What if I can't do this?" Korra's voice was soft. She could feel her blush burning her cheeks.

"Then we'll stop. Say the word and I'll stop." Amon whispered in a husky voice. He lowered his face until it was dangerously close to hers. His lips were so close but they did not touch. Instead he waited for her to close the distance.

Korra's body heated with desire. Having him right there only inches away, was almost too much. She could easily give in. But her mind wouldn't allow her to lose control. That mental block was in place. At one time Korra had been gratefully it was there. Its presence meant she didn't have to make the decision because it was already made for her. But now?

_I want this. _

Korra shut her eyes. Amon's warm breath tickled her nose.

With shaking hands, Korra pulled Amon the rest of the distance, covering her lips with his.

The spark was instantaneous. It consumed them both.

Amon tried. It was obvious he tried. Korra felt the pressure of his hands tightening their hold on the mattress as if he could force himself to sit there and just kiss her.

But his body had other plans.

His strong arms wrapped around Korra's trembling frame, crushing her against him. His lips molded against hers and moved like they were made only to kiss her.

Amon's tongue traced her lips, testing her. Korra hesitated before giving in and allowing Amon to taste her.

Korra's hands traveled from Amon's neck, down his back, and around to rest on his bare chest. His muscles were tense as if he were trying to force himself to slow down. Amon's touch sent chills racing down her spine. His hands were tangled in the mess of her hair as he held her closer to him. The heat between them felt as if it should burn their clothes off.

Amon lowered both their bodies into the soft blankets. He broke apart their kiss, his breathing was heavy and warm against her cheek.

"A-Amon," Korra's voice shook despite her efforts to hide her fear.

Amon leaned into her, putting part of his weight on her. It was comforting. He wasn't trying to dominate her or hold her down. It felt right. Like two pieces of a puzzle coming together in a perfect fit.

_This is how it's meant to be. I am his and he is mine. _

Korra closed her eyes as she wrapped herself around Amon. Her ankles linked together across his lower back as her arms clung around his neck. The tighter she held, the safer she felt.

They stayed like that, frozen together in time.

"Korra," With each word he spoke, Amon's lips left light kisses on her fiery skin, trailing down her neck to her collarbone. "You have bewitched me."

Korra trembled at his touch.

She knew he loved her. She had known for a long time now. Despite her doubts, Korra and Amon were meant to be together.

"You have captured my heart and enraptured my soul." Amon's husky voice clouded Korra's mind. Her body became limp as his hands skimmed across her curves, igniting a fire within her core.

"And I-" Amon's voice broke. His body paused as he rose to stare into her eyes. "I love you."

For a man who struggled with emotions, who didn't easily express himself, Amon spoke in a way which brought tears to Korra's eyes.

Amon's hands, as light as a leaf drifting through the wind, slid beneath Korra's shirt and rested on her breasts, her nipples hardening at his touch.

Korra couldn't breath.

His golden eyes pierced hers as if he were looking for any signs of discomfort.

When she didn't protest, Amon removed her shirt. Korra fumbled with her shoes until Amon brushed her hands away and slid them off himself followed quickly by her pants. Korra lay beneath him in nothing more than her undergarments.

Korra had expected to feel awkward and exposed. But being here with Amon, felt natural.

_This is where I'm meant to me._

Amon stood and removed his clothes. Once he was bare, he settled back down over Korra. Her legs parted in response, wrapping around his sides.

The warmth of flesh touching flesh, was enough to keep the cold night's breeze at bay.

Amon's hands traced her body as if memorizing every curve. When he reached her stomach, he paused, his hands resting on top of her abdomen.

"The baby will be beautiful. The baby will be strong." Amon whispered.

"Yes. He'll be just like his father." Korra's fingers outlined the scars on Amon's face. His lips drew up in a smile.

"He?" Amon asked in a tone mixed of shock and excitement.

Korra nodded her head. She wiped away the few tears which had escaped.

Amon leaned over and kissed Korra's bare stomach. Korra tangled her fingers into his hair. His kiss lingered for a few moments before his lips rained kisses down to the edge of her wrappings. Amon's hands worked to loosen the bindings around her breast as his teeth bit into the top of her underwear. Amon lifted his head, white fabric in his mouth, and stared at Korra.

With half-lidded eyes, Korra stared back. Her lips parting to release a heavy breath as Amon teased her. At an agonizing pace, Amon pulled away the wrappings. Korra tried to speed it up by removing part of the wrappings herself but Amon grabbed her wrists with one hand. Her body shook beneath him as his free hand removed the white fabric from her skin.

Amon was gentle and rough at the same time. Gentle enough not to frighten the mental block in Korra's mind back into place. But rough enough to keep her core ablaze with desire.

Once they were both fully unclothed Amon returned to his original place over her.

Amon's lips possessed hers as he hardened against her thigh. Her fingers clawed into his back and she moaned against his lips.

The teasing was over.

Korra's hand slid down his back and around his side in order to grip him in her hand. A gasp escaped his lips and broke apart their kiss. His eyes captured hers.

Her breath caught in her throat at the passion in his gaze. Her hand guided Amon into her, joining them together.

Korra's back arched in pleasure, her breasts brushing against his toned chest.

"Amon," Korra moaned as he quickened the pace.

He held her close, making up for all the times she had pushed him away.

Korra's hips matched his rhythm. Her nails dug into his skin. She clung to him, burying her face into his neck. Her legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

Korra bit into Amon's neck to stifle her moans.

With one final thrust Amon released inside her as her entire body quivered around him.

Amon collapsed next to Korra, their bodies entangled.

…

Amon awoke the next morning to the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks outside his opened window.

"Morning." Korra mumbled. She snuggled closer to him, her nose brushing against his collarbone.

Amon kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent. She smelled like the ocean combined with the perfume of wildflowers growing in a meadow.

"Amon?" Korra asked, her voice rough from sleep.

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking," Korra replied, lifting her head to look him in his eyes. "I- I want to go and speak to Tarrlok."

* * *

**I know most people expected Korra to have flashbacks to what Tarrlok did to her. But that didn't seem right to me. Yes, she still has nightmares but when she's with Amon, she's with Amon. Not Tarrlok. And Korra realizes this. The mental block I refer to is just her way of pushing Amon away so she doesn't have to deal with the guilt. She feels guilty for desiring sex when her innocence was stolen from her. And I'll address this stuff more later in the story. I just wanted to make sure this didn't come across as "Oh, I'm completely over being raped. Amon lets have sex all the time!" Because that's not at all what's happening. I also wanted to address the fact that Korra isn't completely fragile and their sex isn't always going to be this emotional, gentle journey. Let's face it, everyone knows Amorra would have rough, passionate sex. But rape is a tricky situation and people that go through it deal with it differently. So, don't judge Korra if she secretly desires to be dominated. But I better stop while I'm ahead. I don't want to give too much away.**


	5. Chapter Four

**I apologize for not being very good about putting warnings on my fics. So, warning: this chapter mentions rape.**

* * *

"No." Amon growled.

Korra glared at him. His golden eyes blazed with anger.

"I need to." Korra argued.

"No." Amon's muscles flexed around Korra's body. Their sheer power sent chills down her spine. Memories of the night before flashed in her mind.

The longer they lay together, the more Korra became aware of Amon's body against hers. Amon's hot and very naked body pressed against her equally bare flesh.

She didn't think it was possible, but Amon had awaken something inside Korra. Something almost animalistic. She longed for the light brush of his lips on her throat. She wanted to taste him.

_Focus. You won't get anywhere with thoughts like that._

"You can't control me." Korra muttered under her breath.

"I can't?" Amon's voice lowered an octave. He buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply.

"No." Korra tried to make her voice sound intimidating but instead of coming out harsh, her voice came out in a shallow gasp as Amon nibbled on her ear.

Sweat beaded at the nape of her neck as the temperature between their bodies rose.

_Focus Korra! _

But it was no use.

Amon's hands, light as a feather, traveled the curves of her body, igniting her flesh. Korra's leg wrapped around Amon's body, inviting him even closer.

"Mmmm." He sighed into her throat.

_Focus!_

"Stop!" Korra abruptly shoved Amon away. She untangled herself from him and backed away as far as she could on the bed. Her bare back pressed into the cool wall.

Amon froze.

"No. Wait. I mean-" Korra realized what Amon must have thought. She waved her hands in the air as if to discard his worries. "It's not that I don't want to- Spirits! I _want _to- but we weren't finished with our discussion."

Amon's face harden. He clearly did not want to revisit the conversation.

"I gave you my answer. That's final." Amon threw the covers off himself and stood up, his back to her.

"Wh- what?" Korra stuttered.

Amon ignored her as he picked his pants up off the floor and shoved one leg into them.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Korraspat at his back.

Amon shoved his other leg in and tied the drawstring on his pants. He still refused to look at her. His broad shoulders were tense. His entire body was a warning to drop the subject.

"I'm seeing Tarrlok whether you like it or not!" Korra jumped from the bed as Amon made his way towards the door.

"Enough!" His arm shot out and punched the wall next to the door. A large crack spread from the center where Amon's fist still remained.

Korra froze. She had never seen him this angry.

He closed he eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He took a few deep breaths as if to calm himself down but it didn't appear to help.

"I'm going to speak with the Council. You are to stay _here_." Amon pointed his finger down to emphasis his words. "I'll see you at dinner."

Without another word Amon slipped through the door, leaving Korra alone and still shocked.

She dressed quickly, fumbling with the different clothing items. Her fingers shook as she tied the fur pelt around her hips.

_He just doesn't understand. _

Korra knew Amon wasn't angry with her. She knew his anger was with Tarrlok. But there was no reasoning with him.

Korra ran to her own room. It was located in the woman's side of the dormitories. The two sides were separated by a large common area. There were no walls, only a roof to protect it from the weather. A few low tables and pillows spread around it where the air nomads could relax and spend time together.

Korra ignored people's shocked expressions as she dashed past them. She hurried down the empty hallway to the door at the end. Flinging it open, she darted to the wooden chest at the end of her bed. Her fingers fumbled with the latch until it sprang open.

Inside, Korra kept everything from back home. A blanket her mother had made her, a shell her father had brought back to her after he had visited Kyoshi Island, a little stuffed poler bear dog her and her mother had sewn together when she was only five years old, and a leather-bond book detailing the adventures Katara, Aang and the crew had gone through back when they were just kids.

Hidden at the very bottom of the chest was a small dagger. Her father gave it to her when she was thirteen years old. It had been passed down in their family for generations. The hilt was a dark royal blue, the water symbol carved into the top. On the silver blade were the words: _By the Power of the Moon Spirit, By the Power of the Seas._

Korra tucked the blade into her boot.

She would go and be back before anyone even noticed her absence.

…

"Men and Women of the Council," Amon spoke to the semi-circle of Republic City's leaders. "I come before you today in order to meet my fate."

Tenzin looked at Amon with a slight frown on his face.

"Amon," The representative of the Fire Nation spoke up. "You have done terrible wrongs to our city and our people. Unspeakable things that would normally result in immediate death."

Amon grasped his left wrist with his right hand behind his back. His feet were spread apart and his shoulders squared. He kept his face void of all emotion.

"But-" The representative from the Earth Kingdom said in a louder, more authoritative voice than the woman before him. "You have helped saved those you had once put in harm's way. Because of this, we find ourselves in an unusual situation."

"If I may," The non-bender, appointed by the Avatar herself, stood up.

He was an air nomad from the island, one who had sworn to assist in the rebuilding of a nation which had almost been completely wiped out. His name was Rohaq and he was the youngest person present.

"I believe that Amon has redeemed himself." Rohaq looked around at the other members of the Council. Although he was the youngest he seemed confident and sure of himself more so than the others.

"Yes, he did terrible things, but let us not forget who truly put the city in danger. Asami led her own men and some of Amon's former men against the firebenders. She is the true criminal here. As I understand it," Rohaq paused, his gaze turned to Amon. "You saved our Avatar even before you switched sides. You also helped save the city even while under the influence of a very powerful Spirit."

"Excuse me, sir," Amon spoke. He forced himself to keep his voice even. He didn't dare reveal his annoyance in having to show someone almost half his age respect. "Do not fool yourselves. I was making my own decisions. Koh did not control my mind. I still committed sins against the people of Republic City."

"Well, then," Rohaq smiled. "How about we let the people of Republic City decide your fate?"

…

"Hello, Avatar Korra." Tarrlok's haunting voice spoke from the shadowed corner in his cell.

Korra stood by the entrance. It was a dark and cold room with pure metal covering the walls, floors, and bars. There were three different fairly sized cells which filled the room. Tarrlok was currently in the one furthest from the door where Korra stood with two guards on either side of her.

"Tarrlok." Korra acknowledged him in a hard voice.

"I've been waiting for you, Avatar." His dark laughter sent a cold chill down her spine.

The man was locked behind bars, he had no bending, he was helpless. And yet he still had power over her.

_Will I ever get over what he did to me?_

"The mighty Avatar is afraid of a caged beast?" Tarrlok chuckled, taunting her.

"You don't frighten me, Tarrlok" Korra growled as she stepped into the dark room. The guards remained by the doors as Korra had ordered them to do when she first arrived at the jail.

"I don't?" He laughed again.

Light from the hallway outside cast Tarrlok's face in lined shadows making him appeared striped like a caged tigerbear.

Korra stopped only a few feet away from the bars of Tarrlok's cell.

"Then why have you come to see me?" Tarrlok asked in a hushed voice.

Korra stepped forward grasping the cold metal bars.

"I came to kill you."

…

"Then it's decided." Tenzin stood to address the Council.

Amon stayed where he was. He wasn't sure how he liked the turn of events. It was one thing to face the Council but it was a completely different thing to face the entire population of Republic City.

"Amon will be making a speech tomorrow afternoon. The event will take place here and all citizens of Republic City are welcomed to attend. After Amon has spoken, we will open the floor for those who wish to give their opinion on the matter. Majority will rule in this case. The people will determine your fate." Tenzin turned to Amon as he spoke, a look of regret and worry spread across his face.

…

"Oh did you?" Tarrlok's soft chuckle froze the breath in Korra's lungs.

"Yes."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tarrlok's old blue eyes glared up at Korra, daring her to end his life.

"I've changed my mind." Korra kept her voice low so as not to alert the guards.

Tarrlok stood, grunting as the joints in his knees popped.

"I don't want your blood on my hands, Tarrlok. Your death won't solve anything." Korra lowered her hands from their tight grip on the bars.

"I'm in jail aren't I? Forced to spend my days rotting away in this chamber!" Tarrlok stepped towards her, a snarl plastered on his face. "Condemned all because I wanted a better future for this city."

"No." Korra spat. "You're here because you were going to kill innocent people. You're here because you tried to kill me. You're here because you're a criminal."

"This coming from the whore?" Tarrlok's evil laugh was low, like a threat.

Korra's eyes widened in fear. Her whole body went into a defense mode as Tarrlok took a few steps towards her. But he had been locked up for awhile, forced to sit in uncomfortable positions. His legs gave out beneath him and he fell forward, landing at Korra's feet.

"Hey!" One of the guards yelled. "Keep your distance from the Avatar!"

"No, it's okay." Korra turned and reassured the guards with a small smile.

Tarrlok's hand flashed out between the bars and grabbed onto her boot. Korra's head whipped around as she glared down at him. Her body shielded Tarrlok from the guards, causing them to be unaware of just how close he was to her.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said between her teeth. Her entire body screamed at her to run.

"Excuse me." Tarrlok grinned, releasing her from his tight grip. He forced himself to stand up again, bracing himself against the bars. "I thought you enjoyed my touch."

Korra glared at him despite her fear.

"How dare you!" She growled under her breath.

"I am merely speaking the truth, Avatar." Tarrlok sneered. "We both know what happened between us. It doesn't matter what you tell your precious Amon. You were asking for it you little slut."

Korra gasped and took a step back as if he had slapped her.

"Avatar Korra, are you okay?" The second guard asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Korra waved off his question.

"Listen to me, Avatar." Tarrlok dragged Korra's attention back to himself. "I did not rape you. You were practically begging me to take you."

"That's a lie!" Korra beat her fist against the bars.

In one quick turn, Korra faced the guards again.

"We're leaving!" She ordered.

"You'll be back, Avatar!" Tarrlok chuckled. "You'll be back to see me!"

…

"Where were you today, Korra?" Pema asked as she poured more tea into Tenzin's cup. He smiled up at her. His hand lightly brushed her back as she lowered herself to sit next to him. She rested her hand on her very large, round belly and returned Tenzin's smile.

Amon watched the couple. They were so in love and they showed it so easily.

_Will I ever be able to express my love for Korra like that?_

"Oh- I- Um." Korra stuttered. She shifted uncomfortable and avoided meeting Amon's curious stare.

"You didn't." Amon hissed.

"Didn't what?" Bolin asked. His hand darted out as he stole a small pastry off Korra's plate.

They were all circled around the table enjoying hot tea and cakes provided by Pema.

Amon ignored him.

Korra finally glared back at him. Her bottom lip jutted out in defiance.

"I went and spoke to Tarrlok." She answered Pema's question. Her blue eyes challenged Amon, daring him to lash out again.

"You did what!" Amon's voice thundered throughout the room.

Tenzin, Pema, Mako, and Bolin all looked up at him in shock.

"I went and spoke to Tarrlok." Korra repeated in a stubborn voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I told you not to do that!" Amon slammed his fist on the table causing droplets of tea to spill out of his cup.

"Amon!" Korra hissed. "Keep your voice down. The children are asleep."

"No!" Amon growled in a lower voice. "How could you be so careless?"

"I took guards with me! It's not like I went in there like a blind turtleduck." Korra raised her voice as she waved her hands in the air.

Amon closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose taking deep breaths.

"Uh," Pema cleared her throat. "The man is behind bars. I'm sure Korra was completely safe. Besides, it's that Asami woman we have to worry about."

"Pema." Korra whispered in a warning.

"No, Korra. Tell her. Tell Tenzin and Pema why I don't want you seeing that monster." Amon glared at Korra. Her bright blue eyes stared at him in shock.

But he was too angry. Anger had a funny way of making him say things he knew he would later regret.

"Tell them!" Amon's voice bounced off of the walls.

Korra jumped where she was sitting on the floor. She looked at him, pleading for him to stop.

"Korra," Mako spoke up in a soft voice. "You don't have to."

Mako turned to glare at Amon sitting next to him.

Tenzin's eyes caught Amon's. He knew the airbender was silently telling him to calm down. Amon couldn't help it. He was tired of watching Korra suffer every day. She kept the pain bottled up, trying to pretend it hadn't happened.

"Tenzin," Korra's voice shook. She looked down at her hands folded onto of the table in front of her. "I wasn't completely honest with you about what happened while Tarrlok held me captive."

The whole room grew silent. The soft candlelight flickered across the walls.

"Tarrlok raped me." Tears welled up in Korra's eyes. Amon reached across the corner of the table that separated them to place his hand over hers.

"Wh-What?" Tenzin yelled. "We will inform the Council! More charges will be added to his-"

"Wait." Korra's voice was so small. Amon wanted to hit himself for causing this pain. "There's more."

Korra quickly wiped away the few tears that had escaped.

"What is it, dear?" Pema asked.

"I- I'm pregnant." Korra's voice was only just loud enough for the others to hear. "I'm pregnant with Tarrlok's baby."

"Oh, Korra." Pema's hand reached out for Korra even though they were separated by the table.

"But it's okay." Korra said as if to reassure the entire room.

"I will raise the child as my own." Amon addressed Tenzin and Pema.

Tenzin nodded at Amon but there was a fire in his eyes. It must have been his years of training as an air nomad that kept him from saying what he really thought. Amon could tell he was angry. No, Tenzin was _pissed._

Amon had seen first hand the relationship between Korra and Tenzin. Tenzin treated her as his own daughter.

"Of course you will." Pema smiled at Amon.

She had been the most welcoming to Amon when he first came to the island. Tenzin had eventually warmed up to him, but the old man still didn't fully trust Amon.

"And, uh," Bolin coughed as he finally spoke up in the conversation. "He'll have the two best uncles anyone could ask for, right?" Bolin nudged Korra's arm.

"Right." Korra smiled back at him.

"You're having a boy?" Pema asked, her eyes darting between Korra and Amon.

"Yes." Korra's free hand rubbed across her stomach as Amon squeezed her other hand in his.

"Korra, are you sure you can handle this? You're only nineteen." Tenzin's voice was filled with concern.

"Of course I can." Korra replied defensively. "I'm having this child. He is mine and with Amon's help I will raise him to grow up to be a strong man. His real father will have no influence on him."

"I respect your decision. And Pema and I will be here to help the two of you." Tenzin wrapped an arm around his wife.

"We'll all be here for you both." Mako said, nodding his head in Amon's direction.

…

"Korra, you know this doesn't change how I feel about you going and seeing Tarrlok." Amon said as he closed the door to his room.

Korra watched him from where she sat on the bed, her legs tucked underneath her. Her hair ruffled in the breeze from the window that Amon seemed to always leave open. The habit had probably grown from the weeks Korra would sneak in through his window.

Korra sighed and laid down on the bed not wanting to have to talk about this again. She didn't like arguing with Amon but she had never allowed someone to tell her what she could and could not do. Her whole life she had been headstrong. That didn't change even after meeting your soulmate.

"Amon, can we not do this right now?" Korra buried her face in the nearest pillow, hugging it close to her chest.

The bed shifted beneath Korra as Amon climbed over her. He placed an arm on either side of her, trapping her where she lay.

"Look at me." He demanded.

Korra slowly lowered the pillow. Her eyes peeked over the top. Amon's face was so close it took Korra by surprise.

"What?" She growled, trying to pretend like he hadn't startled her.

"I just want to protect you. And the thought of you being in the same room as that monster-" Amon looked away.

Korra stayed frozen, the pillow was the only thing separating their bodies.

"Amon," Korra breathed.

Amon gazed back down at her. His golden eyes never ceased to send a jolt through her heart.

"I'm going back again tomorrow to speak-"

"No." Amon snarled.

"With him and I want you to come with me." Korra finished.

* * *

**This chapter ended up having more plot to it than I originally planned. It's kinda planting the seeds for the next chapter which will be a doozy. Like, a big doozy. I'm not sure how long it'll take for me to get it posted on here. Chapter Five is kinda an emotional roller coaster for myself. But, hopefully this tides you guys over for a little while. And again, thanks for all your lovely reviews! (:**


	6. Chapter Five

**Trigger warnings. Major trigger warnings. Without giving too much away: Mentions of rape, a fight scene involving stabbing and possible death.**

* * *

"Absolutely not." Amon's voice filled with a mixture of anger and shock.

"I need you there with me. I can't bare to- to." Korra closed her eyes as the memories of what Tarrlok said ran through her mind.

_What if Tarrlok was right? What if it was what I wanted?_

Tarrlok's words still haunted her. She was powerless to them.

_Perhaps I am nothing more than the whore Tarrlok claimed me to be._

How easy had it been for her to give herself to Amon? She hadn't fought Tarrlok off. Instead, she had hung there, chained like a defenseless animal.

"And you think I can?" Amon's piercing gaze captured hers and pulled her away from her thoughts. "You think I can stand to be in the same room as him? Do you think I can bare to see him still breathing after what he's put you through?"

"I didn't mean-"

"Do you think I can bare to live with the thought that I wasn't there to protect you?" Guilt saturated Amon's voice. Korra heard the catch in Amon's throat as he tried to take a deep breath.

Pain tore at Korra's heart. _I've been so selfish. I never once thought about Amon._

"Amon." Korra whispered. She ran her fingers over the scars on his face, trying to comfort him.

For the last few weeks, Amon had held her after each nightmare, each emotional breakdown. He protected her from her own fears. He had been so strong for her yet Korra hadn't bothered to hold him during his times of doubt.

_How must he feel knowing that the woman he loves is carrying the child of another man?_

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Korra pulled Amon into her arms. He rested his head on her breasts as they breathed together, finding comfort in each others arms.

Amon's weight shifted below her as he laid back on the bed, pulling her against him.

"I will go with you." Amon whispered, his breath warm against her cheek.

"You don't have to." Korra turned in his arms to face him.

"Yes. I do." His eyes darkened, a warning not to argue with him.

…

Amon awoke the next morning to a dull gray light coming through the window. He sighed when the memories of the night before surfaced in his still groggy mind.

_Why did I agree to go with her?_

The last thing he needed to do was go and see that monster in jail. Amon hated the thought of Korra talking to that poor excuse of a man who had put her through so much hell. Tarrlok deserved to be locked behind bars. He deserved to be treated like the vile creature he was. Tarrlok should be publicly humiliated and punished. But Korra refused to tell anyone about what Tarrlok had done to her. She claimed it kept the people unbiased about his other crimes against the city itself. Amon knew better. Korra felt ashamed. She felt as if she somehow deserved what had happened to her because she wasn't strong enough to stop him.

Amon took a deep breathe. He couldn't think about that. It would take time to help Korra deal with what had happened. Him getting angry about it didn't help her. She needed him to be strong for her in her time of doubting.

_But what if I'm thrown in jail? The people control my fate. What if I can't be here for Korra?_

Amon rubbed the bridge of his nose. He would have to speak to the people of Republic City today and he still hadn't told Korra about the Council's decision.

As if sensing he was thinking of her, Korra snuggled in closer to him. Her head rested on his chest while her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

_She'll be furious. Beyond furious._

Korra had demanded that no one discuss Amon's fate without her there. But Amon couldn't bare the thought of adding more weight to her shoulders. She already had enough to deal with helping bring balance back to the city. But on top of that, she had to face her own demons. Raising a child at the age of nineteen would be difficult even if the situation were different.

_She deserves to know._

Amon had already argued with Tenzin over who would tell Korra. But the airbender had refused and said that it would be better coming from Amon, the man she loved.

"Morning." Korra mumbled as she kissed Amon's cheek.

Amon responded by lifting her face to his and capturing her soft lips with his own. She sighed in pleasure.

_How much longer will I be able to hold her like this?_

Amon pulled away from the kiss.

"Korra, I need to tell you something."

…

Korra stood alone in her room. She tried to concentrate on getting dressed. Her normal choice of clothing wouldn't be suitable for where she was going.

Her empty boots were thrown against the wall while her pants and shirt remained a crumpled mess on the floor.

A soft knock on the door alerted her to Amon's entrance. He smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Korra asked.

"I didn't want to worry you." Amon replied with a hint of regret in his voice.

"I would have worried either way." Korra grumbled as she turned back to the opened wardrobe in front of her. She crossed her arms in frustration.

_What's the use! There's nothing in here!_

Amon remained silent. If Korra wasn't able to feel the electricity passing between them, she wouldn't have known he was there.

"I should have been there!" Korra threw her arms up in a sudden outburst.

"It wouldn't have changed anything." Amon replied in an even voice.

"You don't know that." Korra whispered. Her hands grasped both doors of the wardrobe. She shut her eyes, forcing back angry tears.

_Amon doesn't deserve this. They don't understand him like I do._

"The people have the right to decide my fate." Amon's voice betrayed no emotion.

"Why? What gives them that right?" Korra whirled around to face Amon who still stood by the closed door.

"I put them in danger. I threatened innocent lives." Amon was as cold as a stone statue.

"Innocent is a strong word." Korra narrowed her eyes thinking about the gangs she had met when she first arrived in Republic City.

"Regardless, I will face the people's decision with my head held high." Amon stuck his chin out as if to further prove what he said.

"This isn't a fair trial! You're walking in there like an animal to slaughter!" Korra spun around and slammed the wooden doors. The force of it caused the entire wardrobe to shake.

Korra hid her face in her hands.

The heat from Amon's energy alerted her to his approach. His strong arms circled around her and he kissed the top of her head.

"No matter what may happen, no matter what is decided, you and I will always have each other." Amon whispered in her ear. He laid his hand on her stomach. "We will always be a family."

Korra took a shaky breath. She turned in his arms to face him.

"But what if they demand your head? What then?"

…

"Good morning, people of Republic City." Amon spoke into the microphone placed in front of him which broadcasted his voice not only in the room but into every radio in the city.

He looked out at the massive crowd before him. Faces watched him. Most were filled with an awe at seeing him standing before them. Others glared at him with pure hatred. The entire room was filled. People had packed themselves in, spilling out into the opened doors.

Amon cleared his throat. He searched for a familiar face among the sea of people.

_I don't recognize anyone. Not one single person._

Korra was only a few feet away. He could feel her presence behind him like a soft wave of energy caressing him. She sat next to Tenzin along with the other members of the council. It took every ounce of strength he possessed not to turn and look to her for comfort.

_I must face my fate alone._

"My name is Amon. Many of you know me as the Leader of the Equalists." Amon grasped his left wrist with his right hand behind his back. He spread his feet further apart as he fell into the familiar stance he had so many times taken when speaking to a crowd of people. "I have committed several crimes to this city and to you. I stand before you now and ask for your judgement."

Amon stepped away from the microphone. With a nod to the crowd he turned and took his seat off to the side of the platform.

He could feel Korra's gaze burning into his back from the other side of the small stage.

A soft murmur spread throughout the crowd of people. Like a wave, it started in the front and worked it's way to the back and out the door into the streets, rising in intensity the further it went.

"Wait!" Korra's voice echoed as every person grew silent and stared at her.

Korra walked over to the microphone.

Amon could tell she was nervous. Speaking to large crowds was not on her list of strengths. She shifted her weight from foot to foot as the crowd waited for her to speak.

"Yes. It's true. Amon was a criminal. He threatened our city. He threatened _me._" Korra pointed a trembling finger at her chest. "But he's changed."

Amon couldn't tear his eyes away from her. His heart pounded within his chest.

_Korra, where are you going with this?_

"Amon saved me from Tarrlok. And he saved this city from not only two evil people, but also a very powerful spirit."

People glanced at Amon as they mumbled to each other. Uncertainty flickered across their faces as the Avatar spoke.

"The Spirit, Koh, influenced Amon as a young child. He filled Amon's head with lies. He took his parents from him and tricked Amon into making a deal with him. Koh gave Amon the power to take away bending. It was Koh who wanted to rid this world of not only benders, but of the Avatar. He planned to sever the Avatar's connection with the Spirit World."

The crowd grew restless at the new information being fed to them.

"But, Amon fought Koh." Korra cleared her throat and blinked back the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Amon resisted the urge to go and comfort her. They had hidden their love from Republic City. They had agreed it would only cause more confusion for people.

Korra was a symbol of hope and balance. Amon was a symbol of fear.

"I ask you, citizens of Republic City," Korra continued. "Do not judge this man harshly. Forgive him. Do not only remember his mistakes. Remember his selfless acts. Remember his strength and courage. Remember him as the man who saved us from a greater evil than you can imagine."

Korra turned away from the curious stares and returned to her seat next to Tenzin.

Rohaq stood and made his way to the microphone.

"Amon will now be escorted by the Avatar to the other room. We will then open the floor for discussion. I ask that everyone remain calm and patient. You have heard the Avatar's view and you will hear each of the Council members' thoughts. But ultimately, it will be you, the people, who will decide Amon's fate. The people who have shown up today are the ones who will vote on the sentence. Those of you who stayed home have decided to not partake in this trial." Rohaq stepped back as he waited for Korra to lead Amon into the room off to the side of the platform.

Korra didn't touch Amon as they walked side by side. It was dangerous to reveal themselves now. Not when the situation was already tense enough.

…

Korra sat in silence. For the past three hour, her and Amon had remained in the tiny room as the meeting continued without them. Every once in awhile, raised voices could be heard. But they were muffled by the thick walls making it impossible to hear what was being said.

Korra stood and paced around the room, or rather the closet. It was just large enough to fit a table and two chairs. A window on the wall opposite of the door, was opened to let in a breeze. But it didn't help much. Their combined body heat caused the room to rise in temperature, making them both uncomfortable.

"This is ridiculous!" Korra burst out suddenly. She couldn't help it. The wait was killing her. "You saved the city!" Korra turned to look at Amon.

He was seated in one of the chairs. He leaned forward with his arms resting on his thighs, his head down. Amon looked up at her without a hint of emotion.

"No, I didn't." He replied.

"You saved me." Korra whispered. She closed the distance between them and knelt in front of him, her hands grabbing both of his knees for support.

…

It felt as if it had been forever since Korra first led Amon into the tiny hole of a room. But Amon kept his cool. He remained calm for them both.

When Rohaq opened the door, Amon prepared himself for the worst. The young Council member kept his face composed. He nodded at Amon and Korra before turning to walk back into the eery quiet awaiting them.

Amon turned to pull Korra into his arms.

"No matter what they have decided, I will face it." Amon whispered into her ear.

"No, _we_ will face it. Together." Korra gave him a quick squeeze and then followed Rohaq.

Taking a deep breath, Amon step out the door. Every eye watched him as he took his place on stage.

Rohaq stood before the microphone.

"The people of Republic City have made a decision." Rohaq's voice carried across the room and into the city through every radio in every home. "For the crimes you, Amon, have committed against our city, the penalty _should_ have been death."

Amon's heart skipped a beat.

"However," Rohaq continued. "Because you have saved the Avatar and in turn saved the city and her people, we have decided on a different penalty." He paused. His lips twitched as if he were repressing a smile. "You will help rebuild the city you once promised to destroy by dedicating your time to the reconstruction of not only the Pro-bending arena, but the homes that were damaged in the battle. You will also help protect the people you once put in harm's way. Every Tuesday and Thursday, you will teach a self-defense class to non-benders and benders alike."

Amon could have wept from the mercy Republic City had shown him. He had been too afraid to hope him and Korra could have a future together. He had been certain he would either be thrown in jail for the rest of his life or been sentenced to death.

"It has been decided. Would you like to say anything, Amon?" Rohaq turned to him, offering the microphone.

Amon wasn't sure what to say. He only knew that such a generous act could not be ignored. He stepped forward and accepted the microphone.

"Thank you." Amon cleared his throat trying to give his brain time to think of something better than just two words. "I cannot express my gratitude enough. You have shown me a great deal of mercy that I didn't deserve. I will not let you down. I swear it."

…

"Job well done everyone!" Rohaq slapped Amon on the shoulder as he and the other members of the Council exited into a back room. It was much larger in size then where Korra and Amon had waited. There were table and chairs set up all around and in the back, a young woman was brewing fresh tea.

"I must admit, I was worried at when the first person to speak wanted Amon dead, but then everyone else overruled him." Rohaq grinned as he picked up a small cup of steaming green tea. "The Avatar's speech helped us out, I believe."

"Yes. Well, the people have spoken. The Council now needs to prepare for Asami's and Tarrlok's trials. I doubt they will go over as smoothly." Tenzin replied. He sat down in a chair as if exhausted by the whole ordeal. When the young woman offered him a cup of tea, he waved her off and instead rubbed his forehead.

"Oh, I think we can take a break for one day." Rohaq said. His voice was light and filled with a cockiness from what he clearly thought was a well run trial.

Amon ignored them all as he turned his attention to Korra where she stood back, away from the others.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a soft voice only she could hear.

"Yes. I'm just tired." She smiled at him. Her eyes lit up in a way that hadn't in days. "Can we go home?"

"Of course." He smiled down at her. "Excuse me," Amon raised his voice to be heard by the entire room. "I think I've had enough excitement for one day. I shall be returning to Air Temple Island."

"But we were just beginning to celebrate." Rohaq frowned.

"Please continue to enjoy yourselves. And thank you, each of you, for helping me. But I really would like to get some rest." Amon replied.

"Oh. All right." Rohaq still didn't appear happy that Amon was leaving.

"I think Korra and I should go as well." Tenzin spoke up. The old airbender knew Amon and Korra wouldn't leave alone together for fear of someone suspecting them. He hadn't warmed up to the idea of them together but he still supported them and their decision to keep their love secret.

"Fine." Rohaq's frowned deepened but he didn't argue.

...

Amon held Korra against his chest as the looked out at Republic City from Air Temple Island.

Her head rested on his shoulder. It had been a few hours since they returned from the trial which had lasted all morning.

The waves crashed against the rocks below where they sat at the edge of the cliff. The sun was still high in the sky but the breeze coming off the bay kept them cool.

They sat in blissful silence. Amon didn't think it had really hit either one of them that he was going to be okay, that he wouldn't have to go to jail.

"I've been thinking." Korra spoke up. Her finger drew patterns on Amon's arm.

"Yes?"

"I want to name him Mateo." Korra's voice was as soft as her touch on his skin.

"That's a good name. A strong name." Amon replied. "It means Gift of the Spirits if I'm not mistaken."

"That's why I chose it." Korra whispered.

"We don't have to do this, Korra. We can visit Tarrlok on another day." Amon knew she was emotionally exhausted. She would deny her fear of visiting Tarrlok but Amon knew better.

"No. I want to get this over with."

"What do you mean?" Amon tried to look at Korra's face but she turned away from him.

"I need closure."

...

"Ah, I see the Avatar has returned." Tarrlok's serpentine voice once again came from the corner of his cell.

"Amon, stay there, please." Korra whispered to Amon as she stepped forward into the dark room casting a long shadow across the floor.

She could feel Amon's anger steaming from his body. He hadn't wanted to come in the first place.

Korra ignored him now, leaving him to stand with the guards. She wanted him here for moral support. If Tarrlok repeated anything from Korra's first visit, Amon would not hold back. He had warned her before they came, if Tarrlok even looked like he was a threat to her safety, Amon would not hesitate to kill him.

"Hello, Tarrlok." Korra held her chin high as she stood in front of the bars separating her from the one person she hated.

"Come back for more?" Tarrlok winked at her.

Korra glared at him, too afraid to speak in case her voice cracked.

"I've heard things, things about you, Avatar." Tarrlok raised himself off of the floor. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Like what?" Korra couldn't help but take the bait.

"Rumor is, you're pregnant." Tarrlok's smile faded into a sneer. "But not just that you're pregnant."

Korra's palms began to sweat. She was tempted to cry out to Amon. She wanted to feel his safe embrace.

_No. I am strong enough._

She wouldn't let Tarrlok have the satisfaction of scaring her.

"But that you're pregnant with my child." Tarrlok pushed himself off of the wall, taking a few steps towards her like a predator circling its prey.

"Careful, Tarrlok." Amon growled. "You get too close and I will attack you."

"Oh, tsk, tsk. Careful, Amon." Tarrlok raised his voice so the others could hear him. "I don't think the people would react well to you adding murder to your list of sins. Especially the murder of a caged man."

"You better-"

"Enough!" Korra raised her hand at Amon to cut him off. "This is not why we're here."

Amon and Korra glared at each other for a few tense moments until Tarrlok started to chuckle, the evil laugh triggered a cold sweat on Korra's body.

Korra faced Tarrlok once more, anger fueling her courage.

"How did you know? Who told you?" Korra hissed being careful to not allow the guards or Amon to hear her.

"I have my ways of discovering," Tarrlok paused, a sinister grin spreading across his face. "interesting details."

Korra grasped the bars, her knuckles turning white.

"Who told you!" Korra fought the heat in her palms. She wouldn't bend here, not like this. Not in front of Amon.

"Wouldn't the Avatar just love to know?" Tarrlok laughed. "What if someone you hold dear to you is nothing more than a lying traitor?"

"You're the lying traitor here, Tarrlok. You're a traitor to your city." Korra narrowed her eyes at him and barred her teeth.

_I hate him. I hate every fiber of his being. _

Tarrlok shrugged away her comment as if it meant nothing to him.

"What are you going to do with my child, Avatar?" Tarrlok had his back turned to her. His voice filled with malice as he talked about the baby.

"Your child?" Korra hissed. "_Your _child?" She repeated in disbelief.

Tarrlok continued to stare at the back wall. His shoulders tensed at the sound of her voice.

"Do not pretend to have any claim over my baby. You may have had a hand in the making of him. But he is mine. And his name is Mateo."

It happened in the blink of an eye.

Tarrlok lunged towards her with something silver in his hands. One hand wrapped around her throat as something long and sharp was thrust into her stomach.

"You will never have a child with my blood." Tarrlok growled. His eyes filled with hate and his face was twisted into a sinister snarl.

Strong hands tore Korra away from Tarrlok's grasp. Amon's arms plunged between the bars to pull Tarrlok back towards him.

"I will kill you this time!"

Korra couldn't think straight. Nothing made sense. She reached down and pulled out a dagger from her stomach. Something warm flowed over her fingers but she refused to look and see what it was.

_By the Power of the Moon Spirit, By the Power of the Seas_. The blade gleamed up at her. The words haunting her.

Korra dropped the knife as if it had suddenly caught fire. Her ears barely registered the clanking noise it made as it hit the metal floor.

She looked up and watched the two men struggle, the bars separating between them didn't seem to make a difference. It was a fight to the death.

She tried to see if Amon was okay but the world around her tilted in an odd way.

Shouts came from the hallway as two guards entered into the room.

"Avatar Korra, can you hear me?" One of the guards lifted her up into a sitting position.

_When did I get on the floor?_

Korra touched her stomach, a habit she had picked up ever since she learned she was with child.

Something warm and sticky covered her abdomen. She lifted her hand to see something dark and wet covering her fingers.

A high-pitched scream filled the room and bounced off the walls. Korra looked around for the source until she realized she was the one screaming.

"Amon!" Korra cried.

But Amon either didn't hear her or ignored her as he tried to strangle Tarrlok.

"Amon!" She screamed, her voice breaking.

"Avatar Korra, we need to take you to be healed." One guard said as they tried to lift her off of the ground.

It was all too much. Amon and Tarrlok fighting. The guards taking her away.

_Mateo._

Energy bubbled up inside her. Her hands balled into fist.

"Stop!" Korra yelled. She threw her arms out on either side. A strong gust of wind pushed the guards away. It sent Tarrlok flying into the corner of his cell and it pushed Amon up against the bars.

When the air settled down, the room filled with a tense silence. The only sounded was Korra's labored breathing.

_Did I just-_

"Amon," she whispered. "I- I need your help." Korra struggled to speak past the pain.

Her mind had cleared enough from the confusion for reality to set in.

Tarrlok had stabbed her, and her child.

Amon rushed to her side, falling to the ground next to her. He pulled her into his lap as his hands fumbled above her injury, unsure of what to do.

"Here," Korra grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her stomach.

"Water!" Amon yelled at a guard.

The guard snapped out of his frozen stance and ran into the hallway to retrieve a bucket of water.

When he came back he dropped it next to Korra, splashing water on her and the floor.

_This isn't real._

Korra covered Amon's hand with her own as she used her other hand to bend the water from the bucket. The water glowed as it wrapped around their entangled fingers. The blue orb seeped into Korra's wound.

_It's too late. I'm too late!_

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. This chapter was very difficult because of the last scene. I don't really like talking about my personal life so let's just say that I understand a lot of what Korra is going through even if what happened to me wasn't as bad as what just happened here. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated. I don't know how long Chapter Six will take me.**

**Like I said, this fic is now updated as in I edited everything. I'm currently in the middle of Chapter Six. I know it's been a really long time since I've updated with an actual chapter. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter done in about a week. I apologize for being really crappy! I've said this before, this fic hits close to home and that made it difficult to write some parts. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Wow. It has been awhile. I can't apologize enough for going this long without updating this fic. I had a mental block that I couldn't get past after finishing Chapter 5. It's still there but I'm working past it. I don't know how often I'll be updating this but I do plan on writing it out to the end. You guys are fantastic and I'm so, so sorry that I just stopped working on this. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter and that you don't hate me too terribly for not updating in months. **

**Quick recap: Amon had to face the people of Republic City for his crimes. They voted and decided Amon would help rebuild the city and teach self-defense classes. Korra and Amon go to visit Tarrlok in prison because Korra wants closure. Tarrlok attacks Korra and stabs her in the stomach with a dagger. **

* * *

"What am I to do, Tenzin?"

"She's needs you. The loss of a child is very difficult. Especially given the circumstances."

Korra rolled over in the bed she was laying in and tried to block out the voices coming from the hallway. Her hand drifted down to rest on her stomach. She had once imagined a small bump there whenever she ran her fingers over the skin. It had to have just been her imagination because it had been too early for her to start showing.

Now, there would never be a little bump. The baby growing inside her was gone.

She was empty.

…

"And what are you going to tell the city?" Amon crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the airbender.

"The truth. Or at least a part of it. Right now they only know that Korra was attacked. They assume she is still recovering from physical wounds. But it's been two weeks and they deserve some answers."

"Not these answers. Is Korra not allowed to have some privacy in her life?" Amon growled through his teeth. There was a physical pain in his chest each time he had to speak about what had happened. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw Korra covered in blood. They were both lucky she had made it out alive.

"Yes, she is. No one in Republic City is even aware that her soulmate is the very man who terrorized their beloved city." Tenzin words hit Amon like tiny daggers in the heart.

Amon felt guilty for his crimes and he couldn't apologize enough to the people that he had hurt. But he couldn't bring himself to regret any of it. How could he? Those events were the very things that had led him to Korra.

"Tell them that then!" Amon threw his hands in the air with exasperation. "Tell them all about me and the Avatar, but allow Korra to grieve in privacy."

"She will. But Tarrlok needs to pay for these dark sins he's committed. If we don't speak of what he did, how can we put him on trial for them?"

Amon let out a long sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb. Of course the airbender was making sense. He spoke with reason and logic. He wasn't allowing his emotions to cloud his judgements. All Amon wanted to do was kill that bastard, Tarrlok, himself.

"Think on it." Tenzin said in a calm voice. "I'll come back tomorrow morning. You and Korra need to get some sleep.

Amon watched the airbender as he walked down the hallway. He waited until he was out of sight before entering Korra's room.

She lay with her back to him, curled into a ball.

Amon sighed as he sat down in the chair next to Korra's bed. She hadn't allowed him to touch her since the attack in Tarrlok's cell. All the progress she had made since Tarrlok raped her, was gone. She had reverted back to a reclusive state but this time it was worse. Even Amon's touch caused her to flinch away as if in physical pain.

"Korra," Amon paused, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Words failed him.

Korra's side rose with each swallow breath she took. Amon wanted to reach out to her, to hold her like he once had, but he knew he would only make things worse.

A soft knock sounded at the door. Amon didn't need to turn to know it was the two brothers paying their nightly visit.

"How is she?" Bolin asked Amon, his voice barely a whisper.

Amon shook his head, not bothering to respond with words. What was the point?

Mako ignored both of them. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and placed it next to Amon, putting himself closer to Korra.

Amon glared at the firebender. Mako had no right. Korra wasn't his.

"He's taken up a vow of silence." Bolin said as if that explained his brother's behavior.

"What?" Amon continued to stare daggers into Mako's back.

"He says that he'll grieve in silence as long as Korra does. He's trying to show his support." Bolin shrugged his shoulders and looked away.

Amon stood up, his chair sliding loudly across the wooden floor.

"That's not what she needs." Amon growled at him, his face inches away from Bolin's. "She needs to eat. She needs to walk. She needs to begin recovery."

Bolin stared at Amon with wide eyes.

"I apologize." Amon stepped back and ran his hands down his jacket, smoothing out any wrinkles.

"Don't worry about it." Bolin shrugged his shoulders once more. The earthbender appeared to do that whenever he felt uncomfortable.

Amon nodded in reply. He glanced back at Mako sitting quietly, staring at Korra. Perhaps he had misjudged the firebender. Amon had always thought of him as a selfish, immature boy, thinking only of himself and his brother. He was always quick to anger and used his bending often.

Before Amon fell in love with Korra, Mako would have been a prime target for The Revolution. Amon would have taken his bending without a second thought.

But as Amon watched Mako use his bending to light a small candle and place it on the nightstand, he couldn't help but see the error of his ways.

Amon had grown accustomed to bending through the time he spent with Korra. She used her bending easily because it was second nature to him. When it came to other benders, Amon had trouble shaking the influence of Koh from his mind.

"She'll be okay." Bolin whispered to Amon as he pat his shoulder in reassurance.

"I hope so."

"Knock, knock." Chief Beifong's voice interrupted their conversation.

Amon turned and nodded a greeting in her direction. He hadn't seen much of the Chief of Police since the incident in the arena followed by many interviews. The Council had taken over his trial and all Lin had needed to do was supply the evidence she had collected on him since the days of The Revolution.

"Oh, hey, Lin." Bolin replied. The earthbender looked slightly more comfortable with the addition of a familiar face. Bolin still hadn't quite warmed up to Amon.

"Bolin." Lin nodded before turning her attention on Amon. "You and I need to talk."

"Can it wait?" Amon didn't want to leave Korra, especially with Mako sitting so close to her. The firebender may have had good intentions but Amon didn't exactly trust him.

"I'm afraid not." Lin stood with her hands clasped behind her back and her feet spread apart. The Chief of Police wouldn't take no for an answer.

"We can talk outside." Amon sighed.

_When it rains, it pours. _

…

Korra listened to the low conversations as they took place around her. Bolin's voice still held a hint of fear when he talked to Amon. But what had he said? Mako's taken up a vow of silence?

Well, it made sense. Korra hadn't heard Mako say a word during each of his visits. Perhaps he was just being dramatic.

Korra didn't care. She didn't care about anything.

"You and I need to talk." Lin's voice struck a bit of interest from Korra.

Lin didn't bother to visit Air Temple Island unless she had too. Her and Tenzin weren't on the greatest terms. Fighting along side each other had helped, but Lin still seemed uneasy anytime she visited.

"Can it wait?" Amon asked in a dark tone.

Ever since _it_ happened, Amon had been using that tone with anyone who talked to him. The only time Korra heard him speak any differently was when he spoke to her, trying to get her to sit up, drink, or even eat. Sometimes Korra humored him. She'd force herself to swallow a few gulps of water and she'd choke down a few bites of noodles. But nothing more, nothing less.

"I'm afraid not."

There was a short pause before Amon replied.

"We can talk outside."

Korra wondered if she should be concerned. The Chief of Police was talking to Amon, the ex-leader of The Revolution. Amon's charges had already been dealt with. There shouldn't be any reason for Lin to speak with him.

Korra mentally shrugged off the line of thought. If it was important enough, someone would tell her. Instead, she stared at the wall. A crack was just above the edge of her bed. Reaching out a thin finger, Korra traced the line.

_Korra._

The familiar voice echoed in her mind. Korra closed her eyes, trying to shut it out. She didn't want anything to do with her past lives. They had failed her and-

_Stop!_

Korra refused to think of the other person they failed. That train of thought only hurt her more.

"I'll- um," Bolin's voice distracted Korra. "I'll go find Pema and see if-" His voice stumbled through the excuse. "See if maybe we can get Korra some food."

Korra listened as his footsteps retreated down the hallway. Only Mako remained in the room. But he was as silent as she was so it didn't bother her much.

She took a deep breath, clearing her mind as Tenzin once taught her to.

It was no use.

Nightmares waited in the darkness of her mind. Every time Korra closed her eyes, she saw Tarrlok-

_Don't. Don't think about him. Don't even think his name. _

Sweat beaded on Korra's forehead as she fought the image of the dagger slicing through her stomach.

A rustling of fabric announced Mako before he rested a hand of her shoulder. Korra's body tensed in response. She didn't even tolerate Amon touching her.

Mako's fingers wrapped around her shoulder as he squeezed it, just once, before letting go.

It was his way of showing Korra he was here for her.

Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes as the comfort hit her. Mako was the only one who wasn't trying to pull her out of the pain. Perhaps she shouldn't be so hostile towards him. All Mako had done was suffer along side her.

Amon claimed he understood and in a way he did. But the child wasn't his. What had he truly lost in the end? When Tar- when Korra was attacked, Amon didn't fall to her side. Their connection could have saved her child if Amon had only been there sooner. If only he hadn't let his anger fuel his actions.

Amon ranted at her, telling her that she needed to 'snap out of it'.

How could she? How was she supposed to deal with this pain, this loss? How was she supposed to continue on?

"Mako?" Korra's voice cracked from disuse. She turned around to see that she had his full attention. "Does it ever stop hurting? Do you ever get over the pain of losing someone?"

Mako stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. His face betrayed nothing of what he was thinking about.

"No." He whispered.

Korra curled in on herself. Sobs built themselves up but got stuck in her throat.

That single word was enough to make her lose all hope.

_My baby is dead. I'll never hold him or hear his laughter. My baby is dead._

"But," Mako's voice sounded steadier as he spoke to her. "You learn to deal with it. You learn to harvest that pain and use it as fuel."

Korra turned and faced him once more. She wiped the fresh tears from her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Fuel for what?"

Mako's hands balled into fists. He clenched his jaw and held Korra's gaze. There was a fire burning in his eyes.

"Justice."

…

"Pardon me if I seem rude, but could we make this conversation as short as possible?" Amon asked the Chief of Police.

She gave him a look that would have most men cowering. Not Amon. He was at his breaking point. The only thing that kept him from killing Tarrlok was Korra's brokenness. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving her to face this alone. Murder, even the murder of a criminal, would surely find him a life's sentence.

"There's a target on your head." Lin stated bluntly.

If she was expecting a gasp or even a look of shock, she'd be disappointed. Amon stood still as a statue.

"Your point?"

"This isn't just some bender looking for revenge. Do you recall your Lieutenant?"

Amon's eyes widened just the slightest hint before he slipped into his familiar stance. Right hand clasping his left wrist behind his back. He cleared his throat as if he were about to give a speech to his followers. He didn't have his mask but his face was as emotionless as his mask had once been. He wouldn't let this metalbender see that she had him worried.

"It rings a bell." He replied in a flat tone.

"We never arrested him. I dropped the charges in order to get us all free." Lin's voice had a hint of bitterness and regret. "He was supposed to join us. He wanted to go after Asami himself for her betrayal but somehow we lost him or he saw an opportunity and fled."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"He's trying to build another uprising. We haven't been able to arrest all of your Equalists and now those that are still on the loose have a new leader."

"My Lieutenant was never capable of leading an army. Especially not one that's already broken and dying out." Amon hoped he was right. The Lieutenant had been most of the motivation behind the Revolution. He used Amon as a frontman because he wasn't a leader like Amon. He needed Amon.

Lin nodded in response.

"That what we thought as well. At first it looked like things would play out just as you said. He would try to build them back up but crack under the pressure."

"And?" Amon asked when she paused.

"We were wrong. The Equalist are not only building themselves back up, they're growing stronger. Deadlier weapons. Higher threats. My men have had a hard time keeping this all from the press."

"Why are you telling me all this? I no longer associate with the Equalists."

"Because they've sent us another warning. Most of their letters are cryptic but this one was crystal clear."

Amon didn't say anything. Lin didn't ask a question so why bother with a response? He was getting tired of asking her to continue.

"They want you or they're going to place a bomb somewhere in the city."

Amon's blood ran cold. Before Asami had invaded his army, Amon and his Lieutenant had been making plans, trying to draw out the Avatar.

The proposal was simple: Korra could either give herself up, or Amon would place a bomb somewhere in the city. He alone would know when and where it would go off.

But that was before he'd saved Korra, before he realized how wrong he had been.

"How long do we have?" Amon said between clenched teeth.

"Three days."

* * *

**I hope it was worth the wait! I really wanted Korra's pain to come across in a subtle way. Korra isn't one to cry her eyes out or scream and yell at the Spirits asking "Why?" At least not in this stage of suffering. I also wanted a chance to build up her relationships with other characters. Amon can't handle emotions very well so he doesn't know how to deal with all these emotions he and Korra are experiencing. Their road is going to be tricky and very difficult. **

**To all you guys that have come back to this fic after I finally updated: you are all beautiful creatures that I just want to hug and kiss! You guys are seriously amazing. I have the best readers a writer could ask for. (:**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hopefully I've still got a few readers following this story. (: Enjoy!**

* * *

"I lied." Korra whispered. She was curled up in a ball with her hands clenched together in front of her face. She and Mako had been sitting in silence for awhile now. Neither had spoke after their short conversation.

"About what?" Mako asked when she didn't say anything else.

"The baby." Korra cleared her throat as she picked at a loose thread on the blanket covering her.

She felt Mako tense behind her, waiting for her to explain. Korra didn't want to. She felt stupid and ashamed.

"I didn't know if it was a boy or not." Korra confessed.

When she'd performed the waterbending test, Korra hadn't been far enough along to figure out the sex. She could only confirm that she had been pregnant.

"I just got this picture in my head of Amon and I, together, in our own home. He was sitting by the fire holding our baby on his knee. The baby laughed and giggled as Amon bounced him up and down. It was a beautiful baby boy who looked just like Amon." Korra rambled as she recalled the vision. "I know the baby wouldn't look anything like him, but just the thought that maybe- maybe he'd look more like Amon than Tar-" Korra shuddered.

She didn't know why she was telling Mako of all people. Perhaps she didn't think she could face Amon with the truth. It seemed like such a petty lie, but one that shouldn't have ever occurred. Why had she been so childish? Why had she lied about it? She had no way of knowing whether the baby was a boy or not. Why had she clung to the lie and ran with it?

"Korra," Mako's voice cracked.

Korra shook her head as if that would stop him from speaking.

"It's okay." He paused.

Korra heard the rustle of fabric like he was reaching out for her again. But he didn't touch her. Not this time.

"It's okay." He repeated the words in a softer voice.

But Korra knew it was a lie. Nothing was okay. Not one damn thing was right.

…

"Three days." Amon repeated the words but they didn't register in his brain. "Why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"Not that I need to explain myself to you but we just received the letter a few hours ago." Lin replied in a cool voice.

Amon rubbed the bridge of his nose. His head was starting to throb in the most frustrating way.

"We're holding a meeting in two hours." Lin continued talking as if she didn't notice his reaction. "Tenzin, myself, and the rest of the council will be there. Normally, I would request the presence of the Avatar but considering the circumstances…" Lin's voice trailed off. They both knew what she meant. It went without saying.

"Yes. I understand." Amon sighed.

Things were supposed to have gotten easier after defeating Koh. Why was everything crumbling around him? Just when he thought he and Korra would be able to live the rest of their lives together, happily, it all exploded in his face.

"I'll see you at the meeting then. Tenzin can fill you in on the details." With a nod, Lin excused herself, leaving Amon alone.

_Dammit!_

Amon couldn't do this. Everything was just piling up. His life was falling apart around him. He couldn't do this alone. He wasn't strong enough.

Korra wasn't the only one that felt heartbroken over the pain of losing her son. _Their _son. It didn't matter to Amon that the baby wasn't his by blood. He hated Tarrlok for what he'd done but any child that Korra had, Amon would love. No matter who the father was.

Amon's throat tightened.

_No. You will not cry._

His hands balled into fists. He felt as if he were going to explode. Amon lashed out at the wall closest to him. His fist left a hole in it but he didn't even notice. Leaning his forehead against the wall, Amon tried to control his breathing.

This was too much for one man to handle. Not only had he lost his child but he was losing the one person he couldn't live without.

Korra laid in that room and didn't speak, didn't move, didn't eat or drink. She hardly even breathed.

What was Amon supposed to do? Grab her by the shoulders and shake her until she responded?

Amon wished she would do something, _anything. _He wished she would get pissed off at him or demand Tarrlok be sentenced to death.

Anything was better than the still silence he faced walking into that room.

Amon knew Korra needed him. Tenzin had outright said that. But what could Amon do? He was completely lost and had no one to lean on for answers. How could he be Korra's anchor when he felt like he was lost at sea?

…

"Do you remember when the Equalists took Bolin?" Korra asked in a small voice. She was staring at that crack in the wall again. For some reason it held her complete attention as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Yes." Mako replied, waiting for her to continue.

"You were so worried. I could see it in your eyes. You thought you had lost him. But I knew. Deep down, I knew Bolin was going to be okay. Because Bolin is Bolin. Nothing is allowed to happen to him." Korra said the words, not sure if they were meant for her or for Mako.

She couldn't stop thinking about that night when they went to the rally. Something nagged at the back of her mind. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it?

When her and Mako had first entered the rally, Korra had been terrified. There had been such a large crowd of people and poor Bolin had been caught up in the middle. He'd kneeled on that stage waiting to face his fate.

As they walked through the crowd, Korra had heard people whispering. They were happy, no thrilled, to watch the benders' powers be taken away.

"I won't let anything happen to Bolin." Mako stated. By the sound of his voice, Korra knew he had no clue what she was talking about.

Again, the nagging feeling tugged at Korra's attention. She pushed it back, still focused on the crack in the wall.

_It doesn't matter. None of that matters. _

She repeated the words to herself, over and over.

_What's the point? What's the point to any of this!_

Korra's hands balled into fists. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. After leaving the Spirit World and saving Amon, things were supposed to settle down and get easier. She had fought her big battle as the Avatar. She'd saved the city. What more did people want from her?

_Korra, listen to me. The city is-_

"Shut up!" Korra sat up with her fists pressed against her ears as if that were enough to keep Aang's voice away.

"What?" Mako asked, startled. He leaned back in his chair as he stared up at her, shock plastered across his face.

"No. Not you. Sorry." Korra tried to focus on her breathing.

_Inhale. Two. Three. Four. _

She closed her eyes.

_Exhale. Two. Three. Four._

"Korra, are you okay?" Mako's voice sounded far off like he was speaking to her through a tunnel.

No, Korra wasn't okay.

The Spirit World was reaching out to her, nagging her. Aang was trying to get her attention. It was taking all her strength to ignore him and that pull of the Avatar State.

"Get out." The words were a growl that caused a chill down Korra's spine and snapped her back to reality.

Korra opened her eyes to see Amon standing just behind Mako. He didn't even look at the firebender. His golden eyes bore into hers. She couldn't look away if she tried.

"But-"

"Get. Out." Amon repeated the order, interrupting Mako's protest. Amon's voice was low and dangerous. Korra knew that tone. It was one that meant Amon wouldn't be argued with. He'd used the tone on her several times but because Korra was more stubborn than she was smart, she'd always faced Amon head on, challenging that soft but commanding voice.

Mako silently stood up. His hands ran down his shirt as if he were trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Shut the door behind you." Amon didn't take his eyes off Korra even as Mako walked by.

He waited until he heard the door slam shut behind him before taking a step closer to Korra.

"You didn't have to be rude to him." Korra whispered. She had to say something. The silence Amon created was deafening.

"Do you love me?" Amon's voice cut into Korra. She winced at the pain she heard in the words.

Korra's throat went dry and her palms began to sweat.

_What kind of question is that?_

How could Amon even ask that? Korra had literally brought him back from the dead. She battled an evil spirit for Amon's soul.

Korra nodded her head. She didn't trust her voice.

"Say it." Amon used the same tone on her as he had with Mako.

Hadn't Amon learned by now that tone only caused her to challenge him? Didn't he realize that whenever he used that voice, Korra felt like she had to save her pride and fight him?

Korra glared at Amon without saying a word.

"Say it!" Amon lunged for her. His body loomed over her and his arms came down on either side, trapping her on the bed.

Korra stuck out her chin, refusing to speak.

Amon glared at her. His breathing was heavy and his jaw clenched.

They stayed like that for several long, tense minutes. Korra refused to be the one to break first.

And then Amon did something so unexpected that Korra still wasn't quite sure how it happened.

Amon wrapped his arms around her body and lowered his head to rest on her breasts. His body shook with the sobs that were muffled against her shirt.

Amon was crying. No, Amon was _sobbing_.

Korra sat dumbfounded. She had never seen Amon like this. He was always the strong one. He was her anchor, holding her down in reality. He helped her through her weakest moments.

Slowly, Korra wrapped her arms around Amon.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

Amon clung to her, crushing her body against his own.

"I love you." Korra repeated. Her fingers got tangled in his hair as Korra forced Amon to look at her.

"I love you." She kissed away a tear on his cheek. "I love you." Korra repeated the words over and over again like a chorus to a song.

How had she ever thought that Amon couldn't understand what she was going through?

"Oh, Korra." Amon breathed her name. "You are my beautiful downfall."

* * *

**I'm not sure how I feel about the direction this story is taking. There was a lot of angst in this chapter. I had planned on it being more plot filled but for some reason, I focused on the pain Korra and Amon are going through. Not sure if this will work out the way I want it too. I had a rough idea of where this story was going but my characters had a different idea.**

**Anywho. I do think it is important to deal with how losing a child can affect a relationship. I know people expected Korra to get all weepy and turn to Amon for strength but... well, as you saw, that's not how it went. **

**Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading. (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the delay! I was out of town for a few days and extremely busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

Korra and Amon clung to each other long after the tears had stopped. Amon felt ridiculous. He hadn't meant to scare Korra and then practically attack her.

He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent. He would have to give her up. To save the city, he had to let her go.

_It's not fair. _

Why did it have to be him? Why had Koh come after him of all people? None of this would have happened if Koh had simply left them alone.

"Amon." Korra's voice was groggy as if she had drifted of at one point.

"Yes?" Amon kissed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry." Korra's body shook with silent tears.

"For what?"

"Everything." Her voice was barely a whisper. She wrapped herself tightly around Amon and let out a deep sigh.

A soft knock at the door distracted Amon.

"Amon, we need to be on our way." Tenzin's muffled voice carried through the thin door.

"Where are you going?" Korra asked only loud enough for Amon to hear. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"There's a meeting with the council that I must attend. It's nothing important." Amon lied.

"I'll go with you."

"No." Amon's arms tensed around Korra. He hadn't meant for the word to come out so harshly. "It's just a few new mundane policies that they asked me to take a look at." Amon said in a softer tone.

"Amon? I know you're in there." The airbender sounded slightly annoyed at being forced to wait.

"Are you sure?" Korra asked, not suspecting the lies.

"Of course." Amon kissed her forehead again. "I'll be home soon. Get some sleep."

Amon unwrapped himself from her arms and stood to leave. He kissed her one last time before covering her with the blanket.

"Be safe." Korra whispered as she closed her eyes, already drifting off to sleep.

Amon watched her for a few minutes, ignoring the soft taps at the door.

He knew he should speak with Korra, explain to her the situation with the Equalists and his former Lieutenant. But he just couldn't find any reason to. Korra was already going through so much. It didn't matter that she was the Avatar. She was still human. She still felt pain. Her Avatar duties could wait.

It was on Amon's shoulders this time. Republic City was in his hands.

…

Korra waited until she heard the footsteps retreat down the hallway. And then she waited another five minutes. She couldn't risk being caught.

When Amon had said there was a meeting, she heard it is in voice that something was wrong. Korra tried to think of what it could possibly be.

The nagging feeling she had earlier when Mako was in the room with her, returned. Something to do with the night they went to the rally. There had been so many people there. All of them whispered words of resentment about benders. Korra remember hearing the words as she and Mako made their way through the crowd. The non-benders had looked up to Amon as if he were their savior.

Amon hadn't been the root of the Revolution. He'd just been the face. Non-benders had felt resentment long before Amon had given them reason. Amon had just been the leader, the one to push the non-benders in the right direction.

But what was it Amon had told her when they were out in the forest?

Korra squeezed her eyes shut, trying to recall the memory.

Amon had said his Lieutenant hated benders even more than he had. It had been his Lieutenant that wrote speeches and pushed Amon through with different plans.

_Plans!_

Korra's eyes snapped open.

Of course. Amon had admitted his Equalists wouldn't wait for him to put certain plans into motion. Before Amon rescued her, they had been working on something. It was supposed to have occurred a few days after the scene at the Pro-bending arena but Amon had delayed it when he ran off in search of the Avatar.

When Korra and Mako had attended that rally in search of Bolin, Korra had discovered an ugly truth. She had just chosen to ignore it.

The problems between benders and non-benders wasn't because of Amon. He had only fueled the fire. Breaking the tie between Koh and Amon wasn't going to ease the tension in Republic City.

Asami's attack was just a small distraction. All it had done was create more tension. Asami had just been yet another bender trying to us her bending to gain control.

All the pieces slowly fit themselves together in Korra's mind.

She hadn't saved Republic City. She'd just pushed off the threat. Amon, Asami, and Tarrlok hadn't ever been the real problem. The root of all of this was the tension between non-benders and benders.

When Korra had addressed the city and said Amon's words were true but his actions were wrong, she'd been hopeful. Appointing a non-bender to the council was her grasping at straws, hoping that those little things would help the tension ease itself.

_I have to get to that meeting._

Korra jumped up from the bed. Her city was in trouble; her people needed her. How could she have ignored them for so long? Korra was the Avatar. It was her duty to protect these people and yet she had laid in bed like a selfish child.

She couldn't hide from reality any longer.

…

"Thank you everyone for coming on such short notice." Tenzin addressed the Council, Lin, and a few of her men. The group had assembled in the usually meeting area. It was the same room that had been used for Amon's trial.

Amon sat at the far end of the table, hoping to draw as little attention as possible to himself. Let the Council sit and talk for hours. It didn't matter what the final decision was. Amon had made up his mind.

"Lin, do you have the letter with you?" Tenzin asked.

Lin rolled her eyes as if to say 'of course' and pulled out the small piece of paper from inside her trench coat. Each person present took a moment to read over it as the letter was passed around.

"According to the letter, the bomb is already in place and we only have three days to stop it. Lin has organized a team of her finest men that are searching Republic City as we speak."

Amon clenched his jaw to prevent himself from interrupting. He knew they would never find the bomb. He and his Lieutenant had made several decoys in the event the Avatar not give herself up when this plan was first made. The decoys were perfect, even Amon had difficulty telling them apart.

But those details didn't matter. Because Amon was giving himself up. He would leave tonight after everyone had fallen asleep. It wouldn't be hard to find the Equalists' new hiding place. Amon had made several base camps underneath the city in case they were ever discovered. None of them were connected to each other so even if one was found, the others would remain hidden. But Amon knew where each one was located. He doubted that his Lieutenant had time to come up with a new hideout big enough for the Equalists.

"Amon?" Tenzin's voice pulled Amon out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I asked you what your thoughts are on the matter?" The airbender narrowed his eyes at Amon.

Clearly his throat, Amon searched his brain for something to delay the Council's decision.

"I think the metalbenders should continue to look for the bomb. If they still haven't found anything by tomorrow then we'll evacuate the city."

"An evacuation?" Rohaq asked, confused. "That would cause mass panic. You can't evacuate an entire city!"

"Then what do you propose we do?" Amon narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Allow citizens to stay in their homes like sitting turtleducks just waiting to be blown up?"

"We fight!" Rohaq jumped up from his seat, the sudden motion caused his chair to fall back. "We can't allow these Equalists to run us out of our city!"

"These Equalists," Amon slowly stood and rested his hands on the curved table. "are dangerous. They do not want us to simply run. They want us to cower at their feet or die."

Rohaq's face paled at Amon's words.

"Then what is your plan of action?" Lin asked after a few tense moments of silence.

"I need more time to think."

"Liar!" Korra's voice thundered throughout the room. Amon hadn't heard the door open. He'd been too distracted with trying to stall.

"Korra?" Tenzin jumped to his feet. The entire room, all expect perhaps Lin, was shocked to see the Avatar present. The ones who didn't know the full story, had heard she was in bed recovering from her wounds.

"Tell them." Korra glared at Amon, completely ignoring Tenzin.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amon felt sick to his stomach. There was no way Korra could know what he was planning. She didn't even know about the bomb.

"Tell them what you're planning to do about the bomb." Korra slowly walked towards Amon. With her head held high and her shoulders back, she commanded his full attention.

Amon was shocked into silence for a few moments.

"What do you suggest I do, Korra? Let thousands of innocent people die?" Amon crossed his arms.

Everyone else in the room disappeared. It was just him and Korra as they stared each other down.

"Do you truly believe your Equalists will listen to you now?" Korra growled between clenched teeth. She stopped walking when she was only a few feet away.

A new fire shone in her bright blue eyes. Amon would smile at the sight under different circumstances.

"Of course not." Amon replied in a cool voice.

"Then," Rohaq soft voice interrupted the tension between Amon and Korra. "you mean to say you're giving yourself up?"

Amon didn't look at him. His eyes were watching Korra for her reaction. Whatever Korra had thought his plan was, this wasn't it. She may have figured out about the bomb but she had no knowledge of the letter. That much was clear.

"Wh-What? Why would he do that?" Korra turned to Rohaq, seeking answers.

But it was the Chief of Police that gave them to her.

"Earlier today, I received a letter of warning. We were either to give Amon to the Equalists or a bomb would explode somewhere in Republic City in exactly three days time."

The room was silent. All eyes watched as Korra struggled to take in the new information. Amon's fingers dug into his palms as his hands curled into fists. He stayed rooted in place even though every fiber of his being wanted to cross the room and take Korra into his arms.

Korra had already risked exposing their relationship just by being here. People would wonder why the Avatar had dragged herself out of her 'death bed' to fight for the man she had once called her enemy.

Amon's eyes darted around the room, trying to see what others were thinking of the strange event. But no one was looking at him. Except for Lin. When Amon's eyes met hers, she gave him a knowing smirk as if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Perhaps that isn't such a bad idea." Rohaq broke the silence.

"What did you just say?" Korra growled at him. Amon knew she was struggling not to wrap her hands around his neck. Whenever Korra looked at him like that, Amon's hair stood on end. He'd never admit it to her, but she could be terrifying.

"Maybe we should give Amon to the Equalists."

"Please explain." Tenzin said a little too loud as he shot a look of warning at Korra who had taken a step towards Rohaq.

"Think about it." Rohaq talked with his hands as he got excited. "We set up a meeting place, hand Amon over, follow them to their new hideout, give Amon time to find out where the bomb is, get Amon the heck out of there and then disarm the bomb." Rohaq was practically jumping up and down and his own idea.

Amon rolled his eyes at the immature non bender. He knew the plan would never work. It was something the Equalists would expect.

Amon and his Lieutenant had already thought of a solution to this. If someone attempted to disarm the bomb, it was programmed to detonate.

"No." Korra's voice wasn't heard over Lin's response.

"That may just work."

"Don't be ridiculous." Tenzin replied to Lin. "That's far too dangerous. There must be another way."

Korra nodded in agreement but no one was watching her at this point besides Amon.

"What other option do we have, Tenzin? There's not much time and I won't allow criminals to threaten my city." Lin and Tenzin were glaring at each other; their shared past the fuel to the present tension.

"Perhaps we should let Amon decide." Rohaq interrupted. "What do you say, Amon?"

All eyes fixed on Amon, waiting for a response. Korra gave him a look that clearly said what she thought about the matter.

Amon held her gaze for several minutes. Korra was his soulmate, his entire world. If they had a lifetime together it wouldn't be enough time for him to show his love to her. Amon wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms.

But he couldn't.

Republic City was in danger and once again it was all his fault. He'd do anything in his power to save it. Even if it meant sacrificing himself.

Korra's face fell the moment she saw Amon's plan in his eyes.

"No." Amon's voice rang throughout the room. "I will hand myself over to the Equalists but I am not to be followed."

* * *

**The plot is starting to go a different direction than I had originally planned. I was just going to have the conflict with Korra and Tarrlok but now all this has started happening and I think it's rather exciting! (: Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
